


Bliss

by sagestra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagestra/pseuds/sagestra
Summary: Harry & Ron spend a day at the lake.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Bliss

Ron’s mood could be described in exactly one word: bliss. He felt like his entire existence had been building up to this exact moment, and now that it was here, he could only bask in its glory.

The Black Lake always looked expansive, but it was really hard to tell how expansive it was unless you were right in front of it. Ron only noticed this small detail because he was, in fact, right in front of the lake.

His lanky body was sprawled out under a rather large tree, providing an excellent feeling spot of shade. It was the perfect scene to relax with someone you love, which Ron was doing.

He and Harry had been laying under the tree for at least an hour, probably more, observing the lake and the surrounding beauty of nature. It was rare that the two had this much free time during a weekend, but thanks to Hermione’s study plans, they had this time off.

Harry had his head rested upon Ron’s chest and the rest of his body to Ron’s side, forming almost an X shape with their bodies. Ron was running his hand slowly through Harry’s hair, which Harry seemed to enjoy.

“… So I think we’ve got a real good shot at the Quidditch Cup this year,” said Harry, concluding his long monologue about the upcoming Quidditch season.

Ron nodded and hummed in agreement, though to be completely honest, he wasn’t exactly listening. His eyes were closed and his ears were filled with the sounds of water occasionally lapping the shore. He did open his eyes a few times to take in the beauty of his surroundings, and Harry. Especially Harry.

“Did you hear a word I just said?” Harry said after some time.

“Can’t say that I did,”

“Prat,”

“You still love me,”

“That I do, Ronald Weasley,” said Harry as he sat up to give Ron a peck on the lips. “That I do,”

Harry eventually regained his spot on Ron’s chest. Ron began to run his hand through Harry’s obsidian colored hair, to which Harry hummed with contentment.

Ron noticed Harry’s eyes start to droop occasionally. He took off his glasses for him and set them an arm distance away. “You can sleep if you want, mate. I’m right here,”  
“Yeah,” Harry said with a yawn, “I think I might. Wake me up when it’s dark.”

Before he fell asleep, Ron pulled Harry’s body to be completely on top of his own body and wrapped his arms around him. Harry hummed again, clearly satisfied.

Before long, Harry had fallen asleep in the arms of Ron. He looked so peaceful and tranquil in his sleep. Ron hoped he looked like that when sleeping, though assumed the opposite.

Ron had agreed with himself that more sleep sounded very nice at that moment, and he drifted asleep just minutes later. He was only awoken by Harry hours later, as the sun was about to set. Together, they set off for the castle.

“Blimey, did we really just spend the entire day doing nothing?” Ron asked.

“Spending time with you isn’t nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something short that I thought of and had to write. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
